Jesus of Suburbia
by GreenDay17
Summary: The body of a man has been found a few blocks away from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Grissom and Sara must try to figure out this murder but do not know that 2 more are committed soon after the first one. With the attacker on a spree, anything can happen.
1. Ch1 Jesus of Suburbia

Jesus of Suburbia

_"I'm the son of rage and love _

_"The Jesus of suburbia"_

The bustling city had finally dimmed down. Las Vegas was full of sins from losing money, to losing a loved one. Yes, sins have been committed, but have also been cleared thanks to the Las Vegas Crime Lab that was now #2 in the country. But this case was one they would never forget.

"Have you eliminated your target," a female voice asked.

"Yes. I'll be heading over to the strip for my next target. Please transfer my fee," a dark voice replied. He closed his cell phone and started walking over to his van, leaving behind a dirty alley, and a dead man, with a bullet in his head.

Grissom and Sara stared at the scene In front of them. The alley was not very big but was extremely dirty with beer bottles and broken glass all over the place. Right in the middle, was a body of a male that was lying on the ground with a puddle of blood, surrounding his head. As Grissom lifted up the yellow tape for Sara to enter, she noticed many footprints embedded into the ground. Taking pictures, and collecting it for evidence, she turned to Grissom and said, "You know, these shoeprints are pretty big. It looks like a size 9 or 10 ½." Turning his head to look at her, he nodded in agreement. He decided to look at the broken glass first to see if there were any prints or blood from the attacker. There wasn't much glass but a lot of beer bottles instead. Squatting, he picked up tiny fragments of clear glass and carefully put them in container so that he could bring it back to the lab to put them back together. He didn't collect any prints but did find blood and was not surprised that it belonged to the victim.

Sara, on the other hand, found about 12 footprints but no hairs or fibers. After collecting everything she found, she walked over to the body and examined it for a minute or two before David, the assistant corner, came to distinguish what killed this man and when he died.

First, David checked his clothes and pockets to see if there was anything in them. He found nothing but a piece of paper that looked like it had a phone number on it. He handed it to Sara as she took and placed it in an evidence bag. "Looks like a gunshot right into the back of the head. The victim must have had his back to the gunman," David stated, loud enough for both Grissom and Sara to hear. "Did you find a bullet," Grissom asked. David shook his head. "No, must still be inside his head. We're going to bring this guy back to lab." Both Sara and Grissom nodded as they watched the body being put into the corner's van and drive off.

Walking over to stand by Grissom, Sara decided to speak up. "Come on. Let's head back to the lab." Giving her a smile, they got into his truck and drove off into the night, not knowing that another person, has been killed.


	2. Ch2 City of the Damned

Jesus of Suburbia

"So you're Mark Parchezzi? Otherwise known as "The Albino." You sure don't look like any assassin to me." Mark chuckled.

"And you must be Agent 17. What a surprise that we'd be meeting in Las Vegas huh. You've already killed the Vice President and now you're here to kill me? You wouldn't do that to me would you 17?"

"I'll do whatever I'm paid to do," 17 replied.

The Vice President had been visiting the Las Vegas for a special announcement regarding Las Vegas along with the President himself. They had rented a huge mansion for a week but that week for the Vice President ended a bit too quick for him. 17 had already sniped him when he was in the backyard just looking around. Since there were no guards to look after him, it was easy to take him down. Now 17 stood face to face with one of the best assassins in the world. They were both just staring at each other in the basement until Mark spoke up. "You had to have known that the Vice President and I were working together."

17 nodded. "Yes. Both of you were planning to assassinate the President because he wanted to put a stop to something."

Mark grinned. "Yeah, he wanted to put a stop to scientific development of the new ERA of cloning. We both hated him for making such a stupid move, so we decided that if we kill him, everything would still run cleanly, with or without him." Taking a look at his watch, 17 just stood there with a look of curiosity on his face. "Got to go 17. I hope we'll meet again soon though. Bye." Once Mark had said that, he pulled out something that looked like a detonator, and pressed the red button on top. 17 had no time to react as an explosion of dust covered the basement and flames engulfed the hole the explosion had made for Mark to escape to the outside and leave behind 17. Running as fast as he can, he left the basement and looked around, searching for Mark. 17 gave up and left the mansion to head to his van. 'Damn it! How could I not see that coming,' his mind screamed at him. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'I'll have to contact Diana in order to find him again.'

Getting into the drivers seat, he put the van into gear and drove off, leaving only the Vice President dead.

"So far, we have no ID on our vic. That really sucks, especially when we have barely any evidence that our attacker left for us," Sara said. Grissom nodded.

"I'm going to head down to the morgue," he stated.

Opening the heavy doors of the morgue, Gil entered and saw Doc. Robbins holding the brain of the vic. "What have you got for me Doc," Grissom asked as he stood on the opposite side of Doc. Robbins. The corner looked up and then looked back down at the brain.

"Well, it's not hard to see that he was shot but he was shot from behind. Here's the bullet I found that was in the brain." He handed a metal bowl that contained a small bullet that looked to be from a 44 caliber. Grissom took the bowl and examined it closely for a second then set the bowl down. "Did you find anything on the clothes or anything under his fingernails," Grissom asked.

Doc. Robbins shock his head and stated that when the bullet entered his skull, it did not shut down all movement or activity but the vic bleed out instead. After concluding his death, Grissom frowned, thanked Robbins, and headed out of the morgue to meet Sara.

He walked down the halls and saw her in the break room looking over some evidence they had found at the scene. "Guess what Grissom. We have another dead body over by the strip."

"Are you serious," he asked with a shocking look on his face.

Sara nodded and got up from her chair and handed him the keys to his truck. She then whispered something in his ear. "Las Vegas is now the City of the Damned."


End file.
